Best Friends
by sweetheartjessie
Summary: Julia is best friends with Norman and Sean and plays Norman's on screen love interest. But what happens when her on screen romance with Norman becomes more?


**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p>Hazel eyes slowly opened as a soft sigh slipped past soft pink lips. The brunette slowly lifted her head off the pillow as she peered through strands of her hair at the bedside clock. The green numbers stared back at her, saying it was nine thirty in the morning. Slowly she let out another sigh as she pulled an arm from under the covers, bringing her hand to her face and rubbed at her face. Pushing the blankets off she sat up, her legs dangling over the side of the bed, feet resting on the carpeted floor. It was early but she knew that she needed to get moving. There was a lot to do today.<p>

Standing, she brought a hand up to run through the tangled strands of her dark brown hair. Tiredly she went over a check list in her mind. Shower, dress, and meet the boys downstairs by ten thirty for breakfast, and at the set by twelve. Sighing she stretched her arms over her head, the light blue night shirt she wore riding up a little. Slowly she made her way into the bathroom of her hotel room. Turning on the water she tested it till it was nice and hot, but not scolding hot where it would burn her skin. Taking a step back she pulled off her night shirt, pajama shorts and the black panties she wore. Not caring where they ended up right at that point, she left them in a pile on the floor before stepping into the shower.

For several minutes she stood under the warm water, just relaxing. Reaching for the pomegranate scented shampoo, she began washing her hair. After rinsing the shampoo from her hair she then grabbed the same scented conditioner and worked it through her hair. Running a comb through her hair with the conditioner still in her hair. Leaving it go for a few minutes she shaved, getting rid of the small hairs that started to grow back. She then grabbed her body wash and a washcloth and started washing her body. Rinsing out the washcloth she hung it up so it'd dry, then went about rinsing the conditioner from her hair and the soap from her body.

By the time she finished her shower it was ten. It wasn't unusual for her to take half hour long showers. Drying off she pulled on the matching light blue bra and panties. Grabbing the dirty clothes from the floor she walked out of the bathroom. Walking to her suitcase she folded the dirty clothes and put them in a different suitcase before going through her clean clothes. Pulling out a pair of faded blue jeans she set them on the bed before going through her shirts, finding a black top and set it with the jeans. Closing the suitcase she put it back in its spot before pulling on the jeans and then the shirt. Sitting down she pulled on a clean pair of socks and then put on her sneakers. Standing up she grabbed her favorite hoodie and pulled it on, leaving it unzipped as she grabbed her wallet, making sure the key card for her hotel room was inside, and slipped it into her pocket, her cell phone in the other pocket.

Double checking that she had everything, she then made her way to the door, opening it and stepping into the hallway. She made sure to lock it before closing the door behind her. Walking down the hall, she got about halfway when she noticed two familiar figures coming around the corner. "There she is." The taller of the two said. A smile pulled at her mouth as she rolled her hazel eyes. "I told you boys I'd be downstairs by ten thirty. It's only ten twenty five." She said as she shook her head. "Blame Norm, he kept complaining about being hungry and was getting tired of waiting." The first one said. "You lie" Norman said, though it wasn't much of a defense. "And he wants a smoke" Another accusation.

She watched as Norman threw his hands in the air in defeat. "Boys!" She started with a laugh, getting their attentions. "Calm down. Come on let's head to the diner before it gets any later." She said, walking past them and headed for the stairs. Behind her she could hear the two hurrying after her as they were carrying on. Closing her eyes she started laughing as she shook her head, knowing it was going to be another interesting day with her two best friends Norman Reedus and Sean Patrick Flanery. Yep, the two were her friends; she had grown up in Texas, just next door to Sean. The two of them had been friends all of their life. They both became friends with Norman when Boondock Saints started.

"Julia wait up!" She heard Sean calling from behind her. Coming to a stop at the top of the stairs, she turned slightly to look at the boys. "Hurry your slow asses up." She called back as she rested her hands on her hips, leaning against the wall a little as she waited for them to catch up with her. "Don't sass me woman" Sean shouted at her, Julia just tilted her head back against the wall and laughed a little. Smiling she moved away from the wall as she dropped her hands to her sides and started down the stairs. As they walked through the lobby and outside, she slowed down until she was walking between the boys. She linked her arms with theirs as they started on the walk to the diner down the street. Norman, who was on her left side, was using his free hand to smoke his cigarette. Sean, who was on her right side, had his free hand in his pocket.

* * *

><p>Once they reached the diner, Norman opened the door letting Julia in first. She stepped inside and waited by the door for Sean and Norman, before walking ahead of them back to an empty booth. Taking a seat on the inside she shrugged off her hoodie as it was a little warm inside. This morning it was Sean's turn to sit beside her. They always switched every other meal on who sat beside her. The waitress came over, taking their drink orders. "Coffee" Julia didn't even look up from the menu in front of her. She knew what she wanted to drink and most definitely needed coffee. Norman and Sean both nodded and voiced their own orders for coffee.<p>

"So you boys ready to start filming today?" She asked as she leaned back into the booth, sliding the menu away from her a little as she knew what she wanted to eat. Her question got her smiles from them both followed by looks as though to say 'You have to ask?'. Julia laughed a little and shook her head as she ran a hand through her still somewhat damp dark brown hair. "I know stupid question right?" She asked, getting nods from both Norman and Sean.

"Are you ready Jewl?" Norman asked her. She smirked and nodded. "Hell yeah I'm ready. I'd have to be stupid not to be. The fan base for this movie still to this day amazes me. Especially since it never hit theatres." She said. "Well you know that's because most of them were shown the movie by a friend or relative." Sean said and Julia nodded. "That's what one girl said to me the other day. She said that her best friend showed her the movie and she's been hooked ever since." She said as she sat up when the coffee was brought to the table. Grabbing the creamers she put them in the middle of the table along with the sugar, adding some to her coffee before stirring it and taking a sip. "Sweet coffee" She said with a sigh. The guys laughed at her and shook their heads.

The rest of their breakfast was passed with talking and laughing. The only time the three were quite for any length of time was when their food was brought to the table. When they finished they split the bill and left. The three just walked to the set since it wasn't that far from the diner they were at. Once again Julia had her arms linked with Norman and Sean's as she walked between them.

* * *

><p>On set, Julia stood with Sean and Norman as they were talking with Troy about some of the scenes they would be shooting today. By this point, the three were dressed in the outfits their characters would be wearing in the scenes, and Julia had a pair of blue colored contacts in since her natural eye color wasn't the same as what her character's were supposed to be. They were a little annoying but she had gotten used to them the first time around so now they hardly bothered her.<p>

"Alright, we're going to shoot most of the scenes with you three together today. Depending on time, Julia we might do some of your solo scenes today." Troy said and the three nodded. Julia fixed the shirt she was wearing as she ran a hand through her hair. After they finished talking, they all went to their places.


End file.
